Dance of the Dragon
by Elric-Chan
Summary: The orange dragon. The blue dragon. Sasuke. Naruto. And a dance. SasuNaru


Hoo boy, this has been sitting in my "yaoi fiction" folder for... probably at least 2 years. If I recall correctly, it was influenced by the roller coaster "The Dueling Dragons" at Universal Studios Orlando... don't exactly remember how I got SasuNaru out of that.

It's always amazing to leave a story sit for a while then see just how much you have to go and change because your writing style has improved and you can do so much better. It's more interesting than tedious, really. :D

With this, I think my goal was to try and be fluid yet random with my writing, while still keeping true to some sort of style, haha. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A hushed whisper fell through the crowd as a single masked stranger stepped through the doors of the arena, where the dance of the century was about to begin. The mask he wore was that of an ornate blue dragon, a mask that had but one match: luridly orange, almost sienna in the dim light, but still strangely appealing, hiding a face framed by tufts of soft blonde hair. Black eyes met blue eyes through the guise of the dragons.

The blue stranger moved fluidly forward, the spikes of his own charcoal hair fanning behind him as he walked. In an instant, seemingly unaware that he had become the focus of the crowd's attention, he held out his hand to the orange dragon master. A smooth tanned hand met his without hesitation, and the blonde pulled the stranger forward to him.

"Not fashionably late, then, Sasuke?"

"Never."

_**DANCE OF THE DRAGON**_

After a single twirl of their entwined bodies, the other dancers gave the pair a final admiring glance and moved out around them. Even as the dance was beginning, one thing was apparent.

The dragons longed for an embrace.

Their masters continued to spin silently, not in the way of normal dance, but with an edge that demanded closeness. Hard for anyone to believe that the two whose identities were guarded by the dragons were fierce rivals, but even in their dance, it showed. There was a silent, almost indiscernible battle for dominance in the way they moved.

And all the eyes in the room couldn't help but be drawn back to them.

"Anything the matter, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his words slow, calm, and quiet; he was sure only Sasuke would be able to hear him. The blue dragon shimmered from side to side as his master shook his head.

"Not at all, Naruto." He spun the blonde around with a careful hand.

Silence fell between the two for several minutes as they continued to sway and turn, the dragons still resolutely reaching for one other. As the music switched from slow to moderate, Sasuke's body became taut against Naruto's, forcing both of them to move in a stiff way that was not unpleasant.

"Remind me again why we're dancing." Naruto's voice held annoyance that had clearly been placed there on purpose; he was enjoying this far more than his pride would ever have allowed him to admit.

"Because you like it." The blue dragon straightened itself as Sasuke's lips turned up in a smirk. Naruto wasn't fooling anyone.

"Be that as it may," The orange dragon twitched, uncomfortable from the heat underneath it coming from its master's face. "You're treating me like a girl."

The blue dragon cocked its head in pure confusion. The orange dragon gave a quiet sound of irritation.

"Look at the way you're steering me," Naruto said, and suddenly the blue dragon seemed to relish this. "And you're holding me like you're the only man here."

"The fact that we're both men notwithstanding."

"Exactly."

The dragons seemed well versed in these battles of wit. The dancing never ceased for a moment as the dragon masters argued; a sure sign that this might have been normal.

"Doesn't mean you're not enjoying it."

The orange dragon shifted again from the heat of a concealed blush, and the blue dragon was neither surprised nor displeased as it took notice.

"What I want to know is why I can't enjoy it without being the submissive one."

"Because," Sasuke replied, the word coming out as one short grunt; the music had switched tempo, and he pulled Naruto roughly against him. "You always lose to me at some point."

The orange dragon ruffled with indignation, but its master could do or say nothing because suddenly Sasuke's hips were grinding against him in a way he would never have thought possible. _When_ the dance had lost its propriety, he had no clue, but everyone else had taken to following Sasuke's example and there were many pleased-looking faces out there.

The dragons revealed nothing of what their masters were feeling, but as it happened, their bodies did a fine job.

This was not unpleasant, Naruto had to admit. The orange dragon could only convey this to its blue counterpart so much before it required help from its master, but that was currently impossible because the blue eyes were determinedly averted from the black ones that were narrowed in knowing amusement. Naruto was enjoying this in ways we would never own up to. And so was Sasuke.

There was no mistaking the heated breath both dragons were beginning to feel.

The orange dragon knew the blue dragon's tactics. Unlike everyone else, the dragons were outwardly calm. Sasuke wasn't having sex on the dance floor. Yet Naruto could feel his body heating up at every roll of Sasuke's hips against him. The gentle yet forceful nature of the blue dragon was almost more than the orange dragon could bear.

Calm on the surface. Heated passion within.

"Sasuke…"

The blue dragon and the black eyes brightened in acknowledgement, but the body never stopped moving. Never stopped rolling, grinding, pushing. Never stopped pushing the orange dragon to the edge.

Then the music switched. The dragons found themselves frozen in quite the comical position as the other couples in the room moved to face each other, arms wrapped around necks and waists respectively as a slow dance began.

The hearts of the dragons slowed to a reasonable pace as Sasuke cleared his throat and spun Naruto around to face him. The orange dragon was looking anywhere but at the blue. Naruto's arms were lifted, only slightly against his will, as Sasuke placed them around his neck and pulled Naruto into him.

"How dare you do that to me." But the orange dragon didn't have enough conviction. "Bastard."

The blue dragon smirked. "I was waiting for that."

It was blue and orange, onyx to cerulean, as the masters realized what the dragons had known all along.

And the dragons leapt to the floor as the lips of their masters met.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
